1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced reversible, adjustable wrench which is adapted to grip a hex nut or bolt head on at least four sides. The jaws of the wrench of this invention protrude such that they grip the four surfaces of a hex fastener head in a manner that approximates the gripping action of a socket wrench. The head of the wrench is constructed such that it can grip a hex surface from either side thereby allowing it to be used in such a manner that contact with nearby interfering surfaces is minimized. The head of the wrench has a fixed jaw and an interlocking moveable jaw. The moveable jaw is reinforced by an interlocking slot which is integral with the wrench body. Assembly of the wrench of this invention is effected by inserting the moveable jaw into the thumbwheel aperture and then forward into the interlocking slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable wrenches have been known in the prior art for at least one hundred years. Most prior art adjustable wrenches have two flat planar jaws, one being fixed the other being moveable. These prior art structures are deficient in that the moveable jaw is not adequately supported. The most common forms of these prior art wrenches are the monkey wrench and the Cresent wrench. The latter mentioned Cresent wrench has achieved wide spread commercial acceptance. While Cresent wrenches are widely used they have several serious deficiencies in usage. These deficiencies are the direct result of the layout of the parts which make up this wrench.
A problem with the prior art Cresent wrench is the fact that it is bulky and as such it cannot be used in tight spots.
This bulkiness is the result of the fact that the jaws substantially overlap the hex head of the fastener. As a result of this overlap, if the fastener is in a tight spot or in a recess it is impossible to position the jaws of a Cresent wrench thereon. Further even if it is possible to place the Cresent wrench on a tightly placed hex head it may be impossible to work the wrench in order to achieve the desired tightening or loosening function.
Still a further serious deficiency of the popular Cresent type wrench is the fact that it is capable of gripping a hex surface on only two sides. As a result of this deficient gripping action Cresent wrenches or other similar wrenches with two gripping jaws often slip in usage, thereby creating a situation for possible injury to the user. In accordance with this invention a hex head is gripped on four sides thereby creating a far superior gripping action. Further in many of the prior art structures the components of the wrench are not rigidly interconnected to each other and hence slippage can occur during use thereby allowing for possible failure of the wrench or the injury of the user.
Many attempts have been made in the prior art to overcome the problems as discussed above. Some of these attempts are illustrated in the below discussed patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912.891, Neff, shows an adjustable wrench which is adapted to grip a hex fastener on four sides. Because the moveable jaw is unsupported or hung out, the wrench as shown is subject to breakage or slippage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,422 White, 1,359,403 Lynds, 260,771 Miller disclose prior art wrench structures wherein adjusting screws control the position of moveable jaws.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,359,403 Lynds and 260,771 Miller references further disclose wrench structures which point out the advantages of the wrench of this invention. In the wrench structures of both of these references complicated and elaborate means are utilized in order to reinforce and support the moveable jaw. The Lynds reference shows a wrench which incorporates an adjustable jaw 10 which is secured in wrench body 1 via ribs 5 and 9. In order to permit the assembly of adjustable jaw 10 into wrench body 1, it was necessary to have support rib 5 detachable from adjustable jaw 10. Having a two part support system which must be assembled after the adjustable jaw is inserted into the wrench body is expensive and it is not as strong as a system wherein the support system is integral with the adjustable jaw and the wrench body.
Miller discloses a wrench structure having a moveable jaw B which is inserted into a deformed wrench body. The wrench body must be bent around moveable jaw B by compressing the soft wrench body in a vise. Because the wrench body must be deformed during assembly, it cannot be tempered for strength, is inherently weak and likely to deform again when stress is placed on the moveable jaw during usage.
Both Miller and Lynds point out the advantages of the subject invention. In the subject invention the moveable jaw is fully supported with a support system which is one piece and which is integral with the moveable jaw and wrench body. Further, in the wrench of this invention it is not necessary to deform either the wrench body or the moveable jaw during assembly. Full details of the wrench of this invention will be disclosed hereinbelow, wherein it will be obvious to one skilled in the art that this invention constitutes a clear cut advancement over the prior art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 12,935 Coburn, 258,673 Preston Hahn 1,361,050 and 325,942 Lancaster show old bulky prior art structures wherein the width of the jaw supports substantially exceeds the width of the gripping jaws thereby creating a structure which can not be used in tight spots.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,376,764 Flower and 4,520,699 Jeremic again show adjustable wrench structures wherein the posts which dictate the width of the wrench substantially exceed the jaw width, thereby preventing these wrenches from being used in tight spots.
From the above discussion it can be seen that many efforts have been continuously made in an attempt to produce an adjustable wrench which will securely grip a hex fastener. Further efforts have been made to produce an adjustable wrench which can be used in close quarters and used on nuts or bolts in recesses.
None of the above discussed prior art suggests the present inventive combination of component parts arranged and configured in order to produce an adjustable wrench which is strong, easy to use, can be used in tight quarters, fully grips the hex nut or bolt head on four sides, and wherein the moveable jaw uniquely interlocks with the wrench body in all directions. Further the prior art devices do not provide the benefits which are achieved by the present invention. These benefits are achieved through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component parts at minimal cost and through the utilization of parts which can be easily assembled into a highly useful adjustable wrench.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide and an adjustable wrench which can be used in close quarters, in recesses and can be reversed if a nearby surface interferes with the movement of the handle.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a simple yet strong method to assemble an interlocking moveable jaw into the wrench body by insertion of said moveable jaw through an adjusting thumbwheel aperture and into a supporting slot.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjustable wrench wherein either the main gripping jaws or the rear opening of the head may each grip four sides of a nut or bolt for improved gripping power and greater access.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an adjustable wrench which may be reversed in order to grip a hex fastener head from either side of the wrench.
Lastly, it is an object of the invention to provide a strong adjustable wrench wherein all of the functional components are interlocked during usage and in Particular the moveable jaw is fully supported in order to resist undesired movement in any direction during usage.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.